The Secrets We Keep
by Legend of Steven
Summary: This takes places 10 years after the events of Undertale. This is set after completing a True Pacifist Run. There will be spoilers ahead be weary of that as you read this fan fiction. Hopefully you'll enjoy this just as much as I will/have. The cover image was not made by me, it was made by lunaartgallery on tumblr go check them out, they're amazing!
1. Prologue

Hey Everyone, LegendofSteven here! I've finally decided to do this. Now before we start this story there are a couple things I need to clarify:

[Spoilers] This WILL contain key plot points f the Neutral and True pacifist Route. Undertale is game best played blindly so unless you either don't care or have already played the game DO NOT READ THIS FAN FICTION! or else... you're gonna have bad time.

~This story is set after a True Pacifist Run (The Genocide Route was never attempted)

~Frisk is 5'11" at age 21 while Chara is 4'6" at age 11.

~Frisk is Mute, so she uses sign language

And Lastly...

~This version of Frisk and Chara is inspired by lunaartgallery on tumblr please check them out they're amazing at what they do and their comics is what made me decide to create this fan fiction!

~The Secrets We Keep~

~Prologue~

" **Ah sweetie, I see you're still playing that new video game of yours...** " I said peeking into my daughter's room, checking to see what she was up to. Sam pauses her game and turns her head towards me responding, " **Yeah Dad, it's SO much fun! Do you wanna play with me?** " Sam had a bright little smile that was hard to turn down, however, " **Sorry Sammy, but I was gonna ask if you wanted to listen to me read you one of my favorite books growing up as a kid...** " I stated appetizingly. Sam puts her hand to her chin in a L-shape and continues to think about it... "Sure why not? I was started to get bored anyways." Sam shrugs her shoulders as she turns off her electronics. " **Alright then, I'll just go pull myself a seat here...** " I say to myself as I grab an old rocking chair that I had gotten as a gift from my grandmother.

" **This book is called Undertale and it's about-** " I started, but was interrupted by my daughter who groaned, " **Ugh Dad! Everyone's heard this story about a million times already! A girl falls into the Underground and with the power of Save and Load she was able to successfully beat the big bad Flowey The Flower and create peace between the humans and monster and allowed for them to coexist with each other... Sorry Dad, but I REALLY don't wanna listen thi-** " I stopped her midway through her sentence and asked, "But you haven't heard the aftermath have you?" I give her a smirk and she plopped her butt back onto the bed where she got comfortable and sighed, " **...Continue...** "

I open up the book to the first page. " **Ahem, We all know the story of Frisk and her friends who worked together to bring peace between the surface and Underground dwellers through Frisk's kindness, compassion, and determination... However, this almost never happened..."** I read the words on the pages as if they were the bible, taking in every word that escapes my lips.

 ***Switching to third person POV***

Frisk walks past the all of her dearest friends, whom she will cherish for the rest of her life. She continues to head towards the, now destroyed, barrier with her friends Toriel, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, and Asgore trailing behind. She stops right before the exit and turns to see them smiling, proud of what she's accomplished. She motions towards the exit as smiles, turns around and heads up to the surface where she is greeted my the twilight slowly descending beyond the horizon. The team of seven lines up standing on the edge of the cliff as they look out to the beautiful scenery before them. "Oh my..." Toriel gasped having a loss for words. "Isn't it beautiful, everyone?" Asgore asks still staring at the magnificent ball of light staring back at them. "Wow... It's e-even better than on TV. WAY Better! Better than I imagined!" Alphys was the first to reply, she was very happy that she could be apart of this. "Frisk, you LIVE with this!? The sunlight is so nice... and the air is so fresh! I really feel alive!" Undyne made her input as she took a long hefty breath of air. "HEY SANS...WHAT'S THAT GIANT BALL?" Papyrus asked looking over to Sans who's standing next to him. "we call that "the sun," my friend." Sans responds. "THAT'S THE SUN!? WOWIE! I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M FINALLY MEETING THE SUN!" Papyrus exclaims, overjoyed by the one human resource that he's only heard of in the human books. " **I could stand here and watch this for hours...** " Asgore remarks.

"Yes it is beautiful, is it not? But we should really think about what comes next." Toriel suggests.

" **Oh right. Everyone... This is the beginning of a bright new future. An era of peace between humans and monsters. Frisk... I have something to ask of you. Will you act as our ambassador to the humans?"** Asgore asks.

Frisk turns towards the group to see everyone's gazes are on her. She nods her head and puts on the biggest smile on her face. She went through a lot on her journey in the Underground, but even though humans and monsters are supposed to hate each other she was treated with the utmost kindness and compassion unlike her parents who left her at an orphanage at birth and never seemed to care about her.

"YEAH! FRISK WILL BE THE BEST AMBASSADOR! AND I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS...WILL BE THE BEST MASCOT! I'LL GO MAKE A GOOD FIRST IMPRESSION!" Papyrus exclaims as he runs towards the trail that leads into the city."someone's gotta keep him from getting into trouble. see you guys" Sans says as he walks the opposite way from his brother. "Man do I have to do EVERYTHING!? Papyrus, wait!" Undyne says as she rushes to catch up with the tall skeleton. "Hey Undyne! Wait up!" Alphys hollers as she chases after them. There was a moment of silence before Asgore spoke, " **Whoops.** " There was another moment of silence. Asgore turned towards Toriel " **Uh should I do something?"** Toriel just looks over at Asgore giving him 'the look' which intimidated him greatly. " **Well gotta go!** " Asgore announces as he runs away from Toriel's wrath following the others down the mountain. "It seems that everyone is quite eager to set off." Toriel as she turns to see Asgore continuing his run down the mountain.

There was a long pause before Toriel spoke again, "Frisk... You came from this world, right? So you must have a place to return to, do you not? What will you do now?" Frisk thought about this long and hard, she had two choices, either she could go out and search for her biological parents or she could give up on them and stay with Toriel. It was a big decision, but it was kind of obvious what her was. Frisk turned towards Toriel and pointed at her. "What? Frisk... You really are a funny child. If you had said that none of this would have happened." Toriel pointed out, but she was right. She was told ever since birth that monsters were evil creatures and she was so scared from falling into their realm that she completely forgot that she hated being an orphan. "It is a good thing you took so long to change your mind. Hee hee hee. Well... I suppose. If you really do not have any other place to go... I will do my best to take care of you, for as long as you need. All right? Now, come along. Everyone is waiting for us!" Toriel said excitedly, extending her hand for Frisk to grab as they walked towards the rest of the group.

Dang... I got this chapter done A LOT quicker than I expected... maybe because it's summer :/ Oh well please comment your thoughts on this story, yeah I know this literally a word for word representation of the True Pacifist Ending, but trust me Chapter 1 is the REAL aftermath. Okay trust me! I


	2. Chapter 1

(I find it annoying that FanFiction doesn't let you see all of these different fonts that I'm using to show the difference in who's speaking like for Sans I'm using Comic Sans MS, but it just comes out as bolded default text...)

[Spoilers] This WILL contain key plot points for the Neutral and True pacifist Route. Undertale is game best played blindly so unless you either don't care or have already played the game DO NOT READ THIS FANFIC! or else... you're gonna have bad time.

~The Secrets We Keep~

~Chapter 1~

* **10 Years Later** *

A lot has happened over the last 10 years. Frisk was reunited with her adopted sister, Chara, and now both of them live with Toriel who remarried Asgore. Undyne and Alphys are engaged and they plan on having their wedding soon. Sans and Papyrus live by themselves, but often visit Frisk, especially Sans who visits almost every day. Undyne is the head of the Police department due to her incredible skill in battle. Alphys works for a science center in town where she works in the field of not only monster anatomy and physiology, but humans too! Papyrus is a chef at a local Italian restaurant. All of the townsfolk agree that Papyrus' cooking is the best they've ever tasted. Sans works late at night perfecting his jokes with the townsfolk, and he gets mixed feelings on his jokes, but he's been getting better. Frisk still works as the monsters ambassador, making sure that monsters get just as much freedom and are treated Monsters in general have been mostly accepted in the surface world there are now laws that grant monsters the same rights and freedoms as humans.

One day Frisk was walking throughout the city with Sans and Chara. The decided to take quick stop at Grillby's new restaurant in town. "hey everybody!" Sans exclaims announcing himself to the other customers. The crowded bar was quickly filled with 20 voices at the same time. "Hiya Sans!" "'sup Bro" "Hey man! How's it going!" Frisk also waved to the regulars whom, in response, commented on how beautiful she looked and some actually started to flirt with her. This made Frisk blush greatly, but Chara was a little bit jealous. Why does she get all the attention anyways! The three of them sat on the stools in front of Grillby. Sitting so close to Grillby caused Frisk to feel most of the emitting from him. The heat was actually quite soothing to her, especially since the winter season is rolling around.

"what do you two want, a burger or fries?" Sans asks looking at both Chara and Frisk. Chara sighs, " **I don't care...** " Frisk turns to Sans and signs, "Fries" Sans nods his head in approval,"i guess you could say you're all fried up now." Sans gives Frisk a wink as he chuckles at his own joke. Frisk smiles from ear to ear trying not to laugh so she can keep her composure, after all she is an adult now and she should be acting like one. Chara groans in response, " **NEVER do that again.** " Sans turns around to face his hater and says, "awe shucks kid, i know my jokes aren't all that punny, but i least it doesn't get under my skin." Frisk couldn't help but snort as she laughs hysterically at the pun.

"two orders of fries and a burger for the kid." Sans tells Grillby who's washing a glass cup with his handkerchief. Grillby puts the cup down and tucks his handkerchief in his shirt pocket as he walks through the doors into the kitchen to deliver the order. Frisk turns to Sans and signs, "Doesn't it seem like he's always cleaning an empty glass with the same handkerchief?" Sans cups his boney hand around his chin and places his index finger under the nasal bone, "that's a good question frisk... maybe it's already clean, he just cleans it to pass time..." " _ **Does it REALLY matter, I mean who cares why, if you're going to question something as dumb as that, you might as well ask why isn't he DEAD yet?!**_ " The whole tavern went silent from that remark. Chara started to feel an incredible burning sensation coming from her right shoulder. "YEOW!" Chara exclaimed as she jumps out of her seat and lands face first onto the cold floor boards. She turns to see Grillby standing right there on the opposite side of the counter. "Did your parents ever teach you manners? It's quite rude to talk about someone behind their back. However, if you MUST know, why do you think I'm always wearing a tuxedo?" Grillby opens up his dress shirt to reveal a massive amount of firewood taped around the inside of his shirt. "You see flames, such as myself, require a source of fuel in order to keep burning. So I replace these weekly in order to keep my flames going." Grillby leans forward closer to Chara's face "Is there anything else you want to say to my face?" Chara stays silent as she gets up and brushes her burnt shoulder. "Good. Now be a good girl and e-."

Chara quickly got up and socked Grillby in the jaw, which for some reason actually managed to hurt Grillby, the unexpected attack caused Grillby to fall the floor with a *THUMP* Chara grabbed her burger, taking a bite out of it and stomped out of the bar making a pouty face. Frisk rushes off her stool to help the fallen bartender off the ground. Frisk looks over to Sans and motions her head towards Grillby. Sans knew exactly what she was asking. Frisk signs to Sans who translates for Grillby, " **are you alright!? i'm so sorry! please forgive chara, she can be... aggressive at times.** " Frisk then looks over to Sans and signs, "Can you please go find her?" Sans nods and uses his 'shortcut' method while Frisk helped Grillby onto his feet, before placing the money down for their meal and left to look for Chara.

Frisk and Sans spent an hour or so searching for Chara before asking their friends for help. Soon enough the Toriel, Asgore, Papyrus, Alphys and Undyne with a squad of police came to help search the city for Chara.

The search went on for another hour and a half before Frisk and Sans found Chara. Chara was hiding in an alleyway not far from Grillby's. "Stay here, I'll go calm her down." Frisk signed as she headed in. Sans propped himself against the wall and waited. Five minutes had gone by and there was no sign of Frisk or Chara. Something wasn't right. Sans turned the corner to the most unsettling thing he'd ever seen. Frisk was laying down on the cold, hard concrete. Blood spilling from multiple spots on on her body. The color draining from her face. Then there was Chara, crimson blood splattered all over her green and yellow striped sweater. She was holding a Worn dagger with blood almost entirely covering the blade. Her face however, was the most unsettling. Her eyes were gone and some kind of black goo was running down her face coming from her eye sockets and she had the creepiest smile. Tears were welling up in Sans' eye sockets before he burst into tears mourning his fallen friend. " ** _TIME TO RESET. DON'T YOU THINK?_** " Chara asked rhetorically. Sans stopped crying as his left eye was replaced with gleaming blue eye that illuminated the whole alley way with a bright blue color. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Sans exclaims as he charges up his Gaster Blaster attack, "kids like you should be burning in hell." Megalovania can be heard playing in the background. Sans fires his Gaster Blaster, he looks above Frisk's corpse to see her soul exiting her body. The soul can be seen pulsing in the air, then it stop ascending about three above the corpse and text appeared in front of it saying, " **GAME OVER** ", Sans looks over at Chara whose eyes have returned to normal, but she still has that creepy smile on her face. She waves goodbye just before an explosion of white light…

You cannot give up just yet…

Frisk! Stay determined…

Continue Reset


End file.
